Lobaplatin (D19466), is the third generation platinum antitumor drugs following cisplatin and carboplatin, with chemical name of cis-[trans-1,2-cyclobutane bis (methylamine)-N, N′]-[(2S)-lactate-O1, O2]-platinum (II), a molecular formula of C9H18N2O3Pt, a molecular weight of 397.34, and a chemical structural formula shown in formula (1) as follows:

Lobaplatin belongs to an alkylating agent (generalized) with an alkanisation function. Besides, it has good anti-tumor activity, for example, it has strong inhibition effect on AH135-tumor in vitro, B16-melanoma, colon 115, P338 leukemia of the mouse in vivo etc. The lobaplatin has the characteristics of strong anti-cancer activity, low toxicity, without cumulative toxicity and nephrotoxicity, furthermore, low toxicity for bone marrow and without thrombocytopenia. Lobaplatin for injection existing on the market is mainly used for the treatment of breast cancer, small-cell lung cancer and chronic myelogenous leukemia.
The original prescription of this drug belongs to the ASTA Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd. of German (ASTA Medica AG), of which a preparation method of lobaplatin was described for the first time in the original patent EP0324154. A preparation method of lobaplatin trihydrate was disclosed in subsequent patent EP0611303, and the product is obtained by the recrystallization of anhydrous lobaplatin to form a crystal product containing three water molecules. In the patent EP0611303, it was pointed out that lobaplatin obtained by the preparation method (example 1a) has property of deliquescence, so that the lobaplatin is easy to be sticky and hard to be made into preparations.